Episode 25 (Dragon Ball Super)
Episode 25 is titled "An All-Out Battle! The Vengeful Golden Freeza". Summary Freeza wonders if Goku became a deity and Goku responds saying he is close to one. Freeza is impressed but not frightened by Goku's presence as a Super Saiyan Blue. Jaco is taking pictures to show his superiors so Earth could get destroyed because it is too dangerous. However, Bulma snatches the camera from Jaco so she can destroy it. Goku is eager to see Freeza transform. As Freeza is prepared to, he vanishes behind Goku to try to attack him, but his move was countered by Goku. Freeza says he was trying see if transforming was worth it. Freeza powers up to transform and enters a form Freeza calls, Golden Freeza. The spectators are surprised of Freeza's outcome. Freeza tells Goku that he could kill Goku in an instant because he never experienced the power he is feeling. Goku however says the match will be close but Freeza continues to say that he will be the victor. The two begin their match by throwing blows at each other and then eventually doing a beam collision. Suddenly, Bulma is telepathically contacted by Whis, notifying her that his and Beerus's arrival will be in four minutes in 13 seconds. Beerus is mad that Goku left them behind, noting he will pay for it. Then, Whis quickly stops warping and notices that there is company. Champa and Vados show up to see Beerus and Whis. Beerus is curious why the God of Destruction of the 6th Universe is in the 7th Universe. He then suspects Champa trying to steal his food from his universe, but Champa declines, claiming the food in his universe is better. He states that he is just visiting the universe. Beerus gets angry and is ready to fight him. Champa accepts but orders Vados to do it because he is lazy. Whis and Vados demand that they have to hurry to their own destinations. Beerus and Whis watch Champa and Vados warp away but Beerus feels that they are being suspicious. While Vados is warping, Champa asks Vados of how many of something they have and she states they have gathered five, which leaves two left. Champa wants to stay hidden so Beerus does not suspect what he is doing. Back on Earth, Goku is struggling to push back Freeza's beam because Freeza is exerting more energy. The beam then shrinks and Goku and Freeza are immediately attacking each other. Bulma is wondering why Vegeta is not helping Goku fight. Before she could say anything to him, Beerus and Whis show up. Whis immediately asks for the parfait he was offered. Beerus threatens the Earth if the parfait was not delicious. Bulma then goes to get the parfait that was in Jaco's ship. As Goku and Freeza continue to clash, Beerus and Whis eat the parfait. Beerus starts to comment on Freeza and how powerful he hss gotten. Whis says that Goku is having a hard time and that Freeza trained too, not letting his resurrection go to waste. Goku is failing to keep of with Freeza. Goku manages to get away from Freeza to catch his breath. Goku tells Frieza that reaching the level he is at took a long time. Freeza congratulates Goku, saying that even though he's nearly a god, he is still a Saiyan. He goes on to say that he will kill Goku along with everyone else as he catches eye of Beerus. Freeza is horrified of the sight of the Destruction God, but addresses him as though he is not. Even more horrified, Freeza wonders if Beerus is there to interfere with his revenge on Goku. Beerus however says that Freeza could do whatever he wanted because a Destruction God does not take sides. Bulma is mad that Beerus will not help, but Beerus will protect them if delicious food is around. Jaco is curious to know if he was actually the God of Destruction wants to take a picture with him, but Bulma says that take it with caution. Freeza is ready to continue his revenge. He then attacks the vulnerable Goku. After some combos, Freeza has Goku in pain on the ground. Characters in Order of Appearance Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Golden Freeza Arc Episodes